


【坤丞】分子动理论

by InsomniaMemo



Category: KC - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMemo/pseuds/InsomniaMemo
Kudos: 2





	【坤丞】分子动理论

“今天课上一起来学一下分子动理论。所谓分子动理论，就是分子的扩散运动，是指相互接触时彼此进入对方的现象。”蔡徐坤微微弯了下嘴角，盛满笑意的眉眼也望向范丞丞的位置。就看见小孩红的快滴血的一张脸，见他看过来就匆匆把头埋到厚厚一摞书后面。

蔡徐坤抿抿嘴角，自家小孩也太可爱了吧。

放学的铃声响了，蔡徐坤坐在讲台上的椅子上等着全班同学都走光了才走到刚刚上课实在太累的小孩旁边。

“喂，喂，丞丞，醒醒，放学啦。”蔡徐坤轻轻地拍拍小孩柔软的脸,然而并没有什么用，范丞丞该睡照睡。但是倒是翻了个身给了个反应，同时把最敏感的胸部露了出来。

蔡徐坤把范丞丞小心的抱起来放在讲台上，随意的解了几粒纽扣，轻轻揉捏着范丞丞胸前的茱萸，直到范丞丞在睡梦中不舒服的轻咛了一声蔡徐坤才停手。

蔡徐坤把范丞丞的校服裤内裤一并褪下膝盖，两手轻轻抚慰着还未苏醒的小小丞，时不时故意擦过玲口，或是抠挖一下柱体，范丞丞又舒服的轻哼两声，扭动着身子迎合他的动作。蔡徐坤把手撑在范丞丞肩侧，整个人覆上去把范丞丞藏在身下，充满磁性的声音在范丞丞耳边说：“丞丞宝宝，醒醒，不然，我就用一些，手段，叫你起床了哦~”睡梦里的范丞丞好像听到了些什么东西，立刻睁开眼醒了过来，第一眼入目的是蔡徐坤帅的无可挑剔的那张脸，范丞丞呼吸不住停滞了一秒。随即才意识到自己现在的处境：裤子被扒了，整个屁股贴在平时老师判作业的讲台上，衬衫还在，但是也起不到什么遮挡作用了。

“坤……坤坤……你想……干什么？这可是……学校。”范丞丞声音都带了些颤音。

“宝宝，我给你补习一下吧，我看你上课，好像走神了呢~”蔡徐坤温柔的笑了笑说。

“可是补习，为什么在讲台上啊？”范丞丞愧疚的声音里带了些疑惑。

“因为我想让你看着。”蔡徐坤温柔的解释。

“分子动理论，分子的扩散运动，相互接触时彼此进入对方的现象，差不多像这样。”蔡徐坤说完吻上了范丞丞的唇，舌在范丞丞嘴里你追我赶，直到把最后一丝空气吸尽，蔡徐坤才气喘吁吁的放开范丞丞。

“在一定温度下液体内部和表面同时发生的剧烈汽化现象叫做沸腾，沸点则是液体沸腾时候的温度，锅炉里的沸点大概在200°C以上，但是我不知道这里，沸点是多少。”蔡徐坤说着往范丞丞后穴插入一指，轻轻搅动着。“我说的这两个，你记住了吗？”

“啊……老师……记住……了……”范丞丞仰着头轻轻呻吟，生怕外面还有路过的同学听见。

“我刚刚做的示范，分子动论理是怎么做的？”蔡徐坤调戏的笑了笑，刚刚还在进出的手指压在敏感的内壁上。

“老……老师……我能不能……不做……”范丞丞扭扭腰难耐的说。

“丞丞就做个样子，老师就是想看看你掌握了没有。”蔡徐坤一本正经的胡说八道。

话音刚落嘴上就感受到了范丞丞软软的唇。范丞丞小心的吻上来，只把舌头深入了一点就迅速的想撤离开来，却被蔡徐坤扣住了后脑勺来了个深吻。

“你帮我估算一下，这里，沸点能到多高。”蔡徐坤拉住范丞丞的手腕放到他自己的后穴口，范丞丞咬咬牙却也听话的往自己穴里放入一根手指。

“坤……坤坤……我真的……不知道……啊！”蔡徐坤牵着范丞丞的手在他后穴翻搅。在触到某一个凸起的点听着范丞丞突然拔高的呻吟，他知道他找到范丞丞的“沸点”了。

“没关系，我知道了。”蔡徐坤插进两根手指，努力撑开括约肌，等会进去的时候能让丞丞轻松一些。

“啊……坤……坤，慢点……我受不了……”范丞丞脸上挂着刚落下来的泪珠子，蠕蠕的声音让蔡徐坤放慢了些动作。

为了以后的性福生活，宝宝就先忍忍吧。

蔡徐坤低头又抚上范丞丞已经软下去的东西，有技巧的上下温柔的撸动着，范丞丞尖叫一声射了出来，蔡徐坤把白液体抹在范丞丞的穴口，然后一挺腰插了进去。

“啊……坤……轻点……会坏的……”范丞丞承受着蔡徐坤来势凶猛的撞击，只能颤抖着发出支离破碎的呻吟和几个断断续续的字。

“不会的，我们宝宝最棒了，怎么会坏呢？”蔡徐坤把范丞丞抱起来抵在讲台桌的边缘，把人困在自己和讲台之间。

“啊……这是……学校……你这个……禽兽……”范丞丞无力的拳头落在蔡徐坤背上就跟弹棉花一样，蔡徐坤也不恼，任由他打着。细细舔舐着范丞丞脖颈上的两颗性感黑痣。

“别这样嘛，我也是看你上课睡了一会帮你补习一下~”蔡徐坤亲了亲范丞丞的眼角说。

“哎？奇怪了，这屋怎么打不开啊？”屋里两个人同时看向门，门外有几个学生在试着开门。

“同学，有什么事吗？”蔡徐坤压着喘气声问，但下身还在不停的侵入更深的地方，范丞丞也咬着唇不让自己发出呻吟声。

“蔡老师……没有没有。”几个学生一听有老师就全部溜走了。

蔡徐坤见几个学生走了，又吻上范丞丞，下身猛烈的撞击几下交代在了范丞丞体内。

“唔……蔡徐坤……你不要脸……”蔡徐坤捏了捏鼻子。性福生活不能靠脸啊。

“宝宝，你今天来我家吧，反正你爸妈也不在家~”蔡徐坤帮范丞丞穿好衣服后说。

“好吧。”范丞丞看着蔡徐坤“真诚的眼睛”一点头同意了。

“宝宝，这儿，”蔡徐坤把范丞丞从讲台上抱下来，拍了拍范丞丞屁股，“兜住了哦~”

“你！！！”范丞丞受不住这流氓老师的调戏红了脸又给了他一拳。

当天晚上，范丞丞三点才睡，第二天想起床时，发现自己并不能动，全身上下哪哪都痛。好在蔡徐坤还有点“良心”给他请了个假。

“蔡徐坤你个禽兽！！！”

-End


End file.
